YuGiOh: A Haunted Mansion Tale
by Shadowblade of Darkness
Summary: 200 years ago, Sebastian Montgomery kills himself out of grief for his lost beloved. In present day, Seto takes Kiarra on a trip try and make up for missing dinner. When the car stalls, leaving them in the pouring rain, they seek refuge in the mansion.
1. In the Past

**Characters line of 'incarnation':**

Priest Set(o) ~ Sebastian Montgomery ~ Seto Kaiba

Kisara ~ Karina ~ Kiarra  
>Akhenaden ~ Aden<p>

* * *

><p>Kisanna sighed as she spied her face in the vanity mirror as she cleaned it. She knew it be pointless to wipe the dirt off her face. She'd just get more on it later.<p>

She dumped her bucket outside at the end of the day and put it in the store room before going to where the other staff slept. She had been working and living here since both her parents died and left her with nothing. The innkeeper had been good friends with her parents, and told her she was welcome to stay and work if she so wished. She couldn't have been more grateful to him.

She lied on her bed and sighed.

In the morning I washed my face, out of habit, and went to the tavern. I set up the tables and a few patrons came in. I went over and they told me what they wanted. I smiled, and went to the kitchen.

As I came out with their drinks, an unusual customer entered. He was no doubt rich, for he had expensive clothes. No rich man ever had entered the inn since I begun working here. He was handsome, with blonde hair and emerald eyes. Our eyes met for a moment before I looked away, going back to serving the tables, turning into a customer.

"You stupid girl! You spilled ale all over me!" He said, grabbing me, throwing me to the floor.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her again." I heard a man say. I looked up to see the rich man pushing the customer back. "It was an accident."

I ignored the rest of the conversation, picking up the shattered ale glass, putting the pieces on my tray. I stood and was face-to face with the rich man. I curtsied.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said. "You didn't need to do that, Jacob would have taken care of him, he's stronger then he looks."

"A gentleman never stands idly by when a lady is in trouble." He said.

"Karina, get back to work." Jacob, the innkeeper said.

"Yes, sorry sir." I said. I looked to the rich man. "If you'll excuse me-"

"Sebastian Montgomery." He said, bowing slightly.

I curtsied again, and went back to work, throwing out the glass first.

* * *

><p>As I lied on my bed that night I couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. I sighed and went downstairs and saw Jacob putting the days earnings in his safe. He shut the door and turned around. "Karina? What are you doing up?"<p>

"I couldn't sleep." I said, taking out a tea kettle and filling it with water. I set it over the fireplace.

"It wouldn't be because of Mr. Montgomery, would it?"

I sighed, and sat at the bar. "Yes, I cannot help it."

"You must forget about him, Karina, for your own good." He said. "Mr. Montgomery is the richest man in town, he practically _owns_ our town. He will likely marry a woman whom has a vast fortune herself."

"I know." I said. "And yet I cannot stop but think we were meant to be together."

The kettle began to whistle and Jason got a towel and took it off, pouring the hot water in a cup. I got a tea bag of chamomile, and dipped it in. Once it steeped long enough, I sipped it.

He sighed. "I know it feels that way, Karina, but be realistic. You have no dowry. It would be a miracle for you to marry anyone."

I sighed. "I know." I finished my tea, put out the fire and headed back up to my room.

* * *

><p>"Karina, I need you to go into town, we are low on a few things." Jacob said.<p>

I nodded, grabbed my cloak and a deep basket. Jacob gave me a list and a pouch of money. I put it in the skirt pocket I had made. I put the cloak around me and headed out.

I was heading to the butcher when I spotted Sebastian. He was pointing out things to a servant, who took them and paid the shop keeper. He turned and spotted me. "Miss Karina, pleasure to see you again."

"Mr. Montgomery." I said, curtseying.

We talked for awhile as we both shopped until we came upon the inn. "It was nice seeing you again." I said, opening the door to the kitchen

"Wait, will I see you again?" He asked me.

"I cannot." I said. "Jacob lets me stay and in exchange I work for him. I have no where else to go...my parents died and left me with nothing."

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I have recently lost my father, when I was quite young. Mother passed birthing me and so I was left in the caretakers hands."

"I am sorry as well." I said. "Well I must go."

"Til we meet again." Sebastian said. He turned to his servant. "Let us return home, Joesph."

I went inside the Inn and set the basket in the kitchen before returning to work.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by, and even though I knew it was foolish, I always looked to the door when it opened. My heart ached each time it wasn't Sebastian. It never was.<p>

One morning, as I cleaned a table the man who owned the building came in and went to Jason. "Rent is due, Jason."

"One moment." Jason said. He went into the kitchen, disappearing. He returned after a moment. "The money is gone..."

"But you always put it in the safe." I said.

"Someone must have broke into it last night...but I didn't hear a thing."

The owner sighed. "You know the terms of our agreement says you can't even miss one months rent."

"I had it, someone stole it."

"And I'm sorry but you agreed to those terms." The owner said.

Jason sighed, muttering something.

* * *

><p>I packed what few things I had, and picked up the bundle. Jason came to my doorway. "I'm so sorry Karina. I wish you could come but there is no room."<p>

"It's alright Jason, I'm sure I'll find somewhere I can stay." I said. "Thank you for everything."

He nodded and walked me out of the inn, shutting the door behind him. He bid me farewell before we parted ways. I started walking around, going to every Inn I knew in town, seeing if any needed help, but none did.

It was getting late when I settled into an alleyway.

"Karina?" I heard Sebastian ask.

I looked up to see Sebastian in the alley's entrance. "Mr. Montgomery." I said.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, coming to me.

"Jacob lost the inn. He has some family he can stay with until he's on his feet again, but they have no room for me." I said. "I'm the only one who has no where else to go."

"Then come with me. I have plenty of room in my Manor." He said.

"I couldn't impose."

"And I cannot in good conscience let you sleep in the streets." Sebastian said, pulling me up. "At least, until you can find another job."

"Thank you." I said.

We walked together, and came upon his carriage. Joseph was standing by it, wearing a drivers cloak and hat. He bowed when he saw Sebastian, opening the door. He noticed me and smiled. "Miss. Karina."

Sebastian held out his hand and I took it as he helped me in the carriage. I sat in the seat and Sebastian sat across from me. I watched the town roll by.

* * *

><p>Sebastian helped me out of the Carriage and we went into the house.<p>

"Welcome home Master Sebastian." A gray-haired man said, stepping out from a room. He looked at me. "Who is this?"

"Aden, this is Karina. She'll be staying with us until she can find another job. Her previous employer, through no fault of his own, lost his place of business."

"I see." Aden said.

"Mai?"

A brown-haired woman came down and curtsied. "Yes sir?"

"Take Miss. Karina to one of the guest rooms. If she needs anything, please attend to her." Sebastian said. "Aden tell the chef we'll need an extra plate setting until otherwise noted."

Mai nodded, and took my things. She then headed upstairs, and I followed her. She took me to a room with a canopy bed. She motioned to a pull string. "Just pull that if you need me." She said, putting my things on the bed.

"Thank you." I said, and sat on the bed.

* * *

><p>Mai came into my room later that evening. "Want me to help you get ready for dinner?"<p>

"I was just going to wash my face..." I said. "I only own three dresses and they are all the sane ones that Jason gave me."

"I think I might have just the thing." Mai said. "Wait here."

She returned a few minutes later with a light-blue dress. She held it out. "Hmm...should fit just fine."

She helped me in it and smiled. "Now for that dirt on your face."

* * *

><p>Mai walked me into the dining hall, and I gasped at the space. It was a huge room with a long dining table at the end. The right side was decorated with windows while the left was decorated with paintings of various people. In the center of the left wall was a grand fireplace. I couldn't help but stare.<p>

"Mai where did you get that gown?" Aden said, as he adjusted a candelabra on the table.

"A trunk in the attic, sir." Mai said.

"Go back upstairs and have her remove it immediately. It was Sebastian's mothers."

It was then I noticed Sebastian enter through a door behind a massive organ. He stopped halfway down and stared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Mai said.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"Mai let Karina wear one of your mothers dresses without permission." Aden said, facing Sebastian.

"It's alright Aden, Mai started here only a year before Father passed. She wouldn't know those dresses in that trunk belonged to mother." Sebastian said.

Aden nodded, and left the room.

I curtsied. "Evening Sebastian." I said.

"Good evening." He said, approaching me. "You look beautiful."

I felt myself blush. "Thank you. The fireplace is amazing."

"Thank you." He motioned to a painting of an Old man wearing 1700's garb. "My great ancestor poured his first great fortune into this manor, it's said most of it was on this fireplace."

"It shows if that is true." I said.

Aden came back in. "Dinner is served."

Sebastian escorted me to the table, pulling out my chair. Once I was seated, he pushed it in.

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by, and I grew to like Sebastian, perhaps I even loved him. My search for another job didn't bear any fruit, but I didn't mind. I was close to Sebastian.<p>

Occasionally, I would catch Aden glaring at me, but I ignored him.

One day the door's bell rung and Joseph answered it as I walked by. Jacob was there, so I stopped. "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"I have great news Karina, I have spoken with Ivan, the Inn's owner several times since we last saw one another. He's agreed to rent the Inn back to me. We have a home again." Jacob said.

"That is good news." I said.

"Go pack your things." Jacob said.

Sebastian came in, having seem to overheard.

"Actually Jacob...I would prefer to stay." I said.

Jacob smiled. "As you wish, Karina. I wish you nothing but happiness."

I looked to Sebastian. "I already am."

Sebastian smiled.

**Six Months Later**

I hummed a dance tune, swaying in my ballgown. I looked to the sealed letter I had written on my desk. Tonight was going to be the best night of her life. Tonight Sebastian was holding a Masque Ball just to celebrate the love that was between them. They had long been sending letters to one another, even though they lived in the same house. Sebastian was often busy during the day, and the only free time was split between writing letters to businessmen in other towns, and occasionally spending time with her. So Karina had an idea, she would write letters to him on the days he was to busy. The open letter beside her sealed one only had a few lines.

_My darling Karina,_

_I write this to ask you only one thing. Will you marry me my dearest? I cannot imagine my life without you any more. I do not care if our union costs me my fortune. _

_Your Love,_

_Sebastian Montgomery_

I had been breathless upon reading it. I hadn't even thought of my reply when I heard the nickering of horses. I looked outside and saw one of the two carriages Sebastian owned approaching the house. It stopped and Tea, one of the maids, stepping out with two dress boxes. I had known she went out to get my Masque gown, but was curious about the other. When Tea came to her room she placed both boxes on the bed before opening the one. She recognized her Masque gown. Tea took it out and lied it on the bed.

I opened the other one and gasped. It was a wedding dress. "Master Montgomery did not tell you of this?"

"I had no idea." I said. "I have just received the question..."

"He knows you will say yes. The love between you is obvious." Tea said. She took the wedding gown and put it on a mannequin.

I picked the letter up just as Mai entered. "Everyone is waiting." She said, smiling. "He's waiting."

"He can manage to wait a little longer Mai." I said, smiling. "He's to used to getting what he wants right away. Go on and dance with Joseph. I'll be down soon."

Mai nodded, curtsying before leaving the room. I spun before my mirror, the wedding dress beside it. I swayed again, but this time to the music from the ballroom below. I stopped when a knock came to my door. "Come in."

Aden entered, and bowed slightly, holding a tray with two glasses filled with wine. "I hoped to catch you before you went downstairs."

"You arrived just in time then, I was heading down in just a minute." I said, smiling. "I believe my agreement will be far overdue by then." Over the past few months, Aden had stopped his glares, and treated me with such kindness. "What are those for?" I asked, motioning to the glasses.

"For a toast, my lady." Aden said. He placed the tray on my desk, and picked up the glasses. He handed me one. "To yours and Sebastian's eternal happiness." He said, raising his glass.

I smiled, raised my glass back and took a sip. The wine tasted a bit strange. "Aden, what is-" I stopped, feeling dizzy, dropping my glass. I looked to Aden, but his face began to blur, but I could make out a sinister smirk on his face before I fell to the floor.

Everything blackened.

* * *

><p>Sebastian paced in his study. He had come in here cause he could no longer sit still in the ballroom. Karina still hadn't come downstairs, and he still eagerly awaited her reply. He knew in his heart she would say yes, but still, he wanted to hear it from her, from her lips or from her hand. He sat upon the couch.<p>

"Master Montgomery." Aden said, entering. He held the silver tray meant for letters. I shot up when I saw the letter upon it. I practically ran over, grabbing and breaking open the seal.

_Sebastian,_

_I am sorry, Sebastian. I do not love you. I was wrong in my feelings for you. After Aden leaves my room, I shall drink from the wine I have poisoned. I cannot bear this any longer_

_Sincerely,_

_Karina Gracely_

Sebastian was stunned; he dropped the letter and ran for Karina's room, hoping he was not to late. He thought he heard Aden call after him. He pushed past the party guests, ignoring their gasps. He ran up the stairs, almost tripping in his haste.

He pushed Karina's door open. "NO!" He shouted, seeing her dead upon the floor. A wine glass lied smashed and spillt upon the floor. I went to the floor beside her, and picked her up. "Karina, please...it cannot be true...come back to me..." He whispered before kissing her cold, dead lips.

For the next three days, Sebastian barely left his study, attending to the preparations for Karina's funeral. He even had a painting of her commissioned. Once she lied in a black dress in a coffin, Sebastian gave her one last kiss before leaving the Manor's parlor and back to his study.

Aden came out from the shadows, and took out a key on a chain. He put it around Karina's neck and smiled. "The secret shall be buried with you, dearest Karina. You should have gone back to that Inn where you belonged." He said, before going back to his duties.

The next morning, after Karina was placed in the family crypt, Mai went to Sebastian's study with a tray of food. She opened the door only to drop the tray and scream. There, hanging from the study's chandelier, was Sebastian.


	2. Present Day

Kiarra sighed, fiddling with the necklace that was around her neck. Kaiba was late once again. _The only thing that makes it worse, is that it's our anniversary._ She thought, looking at her rings. Her eyes began to tear up. She took a sip from her wine. She spotted the waiter and motioned for him to come over. He came over. "Can I get you something Mrs. Kaiba?"

"Yes, the check." Kiarra said. The waiter handed her the booklet, and she slipped in the credit card that was only supposed to be used for emergencies. "He's not coming."

The waiter looked sympathetic. He was the same one who had served them two years ago when Seto had proposed. He took the card, and went to the register. He returned with her coat, handing her the card. "Is it too late to wish you a pleasant evening, Mrs. Kaiba?"

"Yes, but it's appreciated nonetheless." Kiarra said, putting on her coat, sticking the card back in her wallet and put the wallet into her purse. She left the restaurant, and hailed a cab, as she took one here. She got in and told him the address. She tried not to cry. She should have known this would happen. _I was lying to myself to think that Seto Kaiba could stop being a workaholic._ Kiarra thought. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Once at the mansion, she paid the driver and went to the door, getting her keys from her purse.

Just then her cell rang. She opened it.

"Kiarra I can explain." Seto said.

"I don't want excuses, Seto." She said sternly, trying not to sound upset. "This is the last straw; I'll be packing my things."

She hung up then, and opened the door. She headed up to their room and got out her suitcase, starting to cry. She only put in a few shirts before she sat on the bed. She loved Seto, she truly did. She just hated how his work seemed more important than their marriage.

* * *

><p>She woke up, feeling Seto kiss her. She slapped him, sitting up. "You think you can come home and kiss me and expect me to just forget that you missed dinner on our anniversary?!" She asked him. "Not to mention how many other thing's you've missed!"<p>

He stopped her from leaving the room. "No, I don't." He said. "Kiarra, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"You always say that, but when it comes down to making it up, you either cancel or don't even show, Seto." Kiarra said, going to the dresser.

Kaiba took her arm and brought her to him. He kissed her again. "You know how I know that you're not completely furious with me?" He asked.

Kiarra looked at him, taken aback by his question. "How?" She asked.

"You're still calling me Seto." He said. "You only call me Kaiba when your _really_ angry with me."

Kiarra sighed. "Seto I ca-"

"Let's go on that trip you wanted." Kaiba said.

"Now?" Kiarra asked, stunned.

"Why not?" He asked. "I'll even leave my cell behind."

"You really mean it?" Kiarra asked.

"Of course. I feel terrible for being late for dinner." He said. He kissed her again. "And everything else."

"You're lucky I'm already partly packed." Kiarra said, and she kissed him.


	3. Enter the Mansion

Seto smiled at Kiarra, who was asleep on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"We're approaching the airport, Mr. Kaiba." The pilot said over the intercom.

Seto woke Kiarra, and she smiled at him. "Are we here?" She asked.

"We're about to land." Seto said, motioning to the window. Kiarra looked over and stretched. "The rental car should be waiting for us when we land."

"Oh Seto, this is the best anniversary present yet." She said, before kissing him.

"It's only going to get better." He promised.

Once off the plane, a rental car was indeed waiting for them. Seto opened the door for Kiarra, and once she was inside shut it before packing their things into the trunk, putting some things that didn't fit into the back seat. He looked up at the sky as he heard thunder. It seemed far off, so he put it to the back of his mind. He got into the driver's seat, and drove out of the airport.

A half hour later, they were on a back road somewhere and driving in the pouring down rain. Seto had the windshield wipers on high, and yet it was still hard to see. He could see Kiarra sitting nervously in the passenger seat, biting her lip. "I'll pull over as soon as I see a spot." He said.

Just then, a deer jumped out of the woods. "SETO!" Kiarra shouted.

Seto swerved the car, missing the deer, but went off the road. He stopped the car, shutting it off. He panted and looked over at Kiarra. "You okay?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Y-yea." She said. "I'm fine. I think we should head back to that hotel we saw ten miles back. It's too dangerous to keep driving in this storm."

Seto nodded, agreeing. He turned the key, and the car made a strange sound. "Common." He said, trying again. The car made the same noise. "I think the engine stalled."

Kiarra sighed. "I guess we have to call a tow truck." She said.

"I can't…I left my cell back at home." He said, smiling a bit.

"Oh Seto." Kiarra said, smiling. "I left mine too."

"Stay here; I'll go see if we passed a house." Seto said, opening the door.

"Seto, wait!" Kiarra said, but he was already gone. She sighed. It was only a couple minutes until he returned, soaking wet.

"There's just a house not far back, common, let's push the car." He said.

Kiarra got out, and ran over to the driver's side. Once she had the driver's door open, she turned the wheel all the way to the left and they began pushing.

It took them twenty minutes, which by then they were completely soaked, but they managed to get the car in front of the old mansion. Kiarra and Seto ran to the porch, and Seto knocked. Kiarra shivered, hoping someone would answer soon. "You sure there's people living here?" She asked.

"I saw a light on, someone must be." He said, and took off his jacket, putting it on her to keep her warm.

Just as Seto was about to knock again, the door opened, an older looking man wearing a butler's uniform, answered the door. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, can we use your phone? Our car stalled." Seto said.

"Of course." He said, opening the door more. He looked at Kiarra when they both weren't looking, and held back a gasp. "This way." He said to them. He took them into the study, and put a chair in front of the fire. "Here, Miss, get yourself warm."

"T-thank you." Kiarra said, before sitting down.

"There is a phone on the desk, sir. If you'll excuse me, there is something I must attend to." The butler said, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Seto sighed. "The roads are flooded. The tow truck can't get here until the rain stops and the flooding subsides."<p>

"Do you think they'd let us stay the night?" Kiarra asked, sipping a cup of tea the maid, who she thought looked a lot like Mai Valentine-except her eyes were green and her hair was brown-had brought her.

"We have to ask." Seto said. He turned, looking for the butler. He spotted him. "Excuse me, but you ask your employer if we can stay the night? The tow truck can't get here because of the roads flooding."

"Of course." A man's voice said. "My home is always open to those in need."

Kiarra and Seto looked at the man. He was a tall man, about Kiarra's height, with long, blonde hair and emerald eyes. He wore an expensive, though perhaps outdated, suit. He bowed slightly. "I am Sebastian Montgomery, owner and master of this house. You've already met my butler, Aden."

"Thank you, it's appreciated." Seto said.

"Would you join me for dinner? Mai has made a fantastic meal. There was to be a party tonight, but alas, the storm has delayed it." Sebastian said.

"Of course." Kiarra said.

"I'll join you in a sec, I'm going to go out to the car and get some dry clothes." Seto said.

Kiarra nodded, and followed Sebasitan. When Seto joined them, he held a suitcase. He handed Kiarra some clothes that he took out of a suitcase. "You have a lovely home, Sebastian." Kiarra said.

"I'm glad you like it." Sebastian said. "It's been in my family for generations."

We were shown to a bedroom, and after a bit of exploring I found there was an attached bathroom. I walked in with my change of clothes and changed, hanging my wet ones over the shower curtain rod. Seto did the same.

After dinner, Sebastian had Mai, the maid; walk us up to the bedroom. She curtsied. "If there is anything I can get you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Mai." Kiarra said before shutting the door. She went to the bathroom to check on the clothes. They were still soaking wet. "You've been really quiet." Kiarra called into the bedroom.

"Sorry. It's just something about this place…" Seto said. "And did you notice how Sebastian looked at you?"

"Not really, maybe you were imagining things." Kiarra said, coming out. She opened the suitcase and got her toothbrush and toothpaste. "We'll be out of here tomorrow, what does it matter?"

"Maybe." He said. He went into the bathroom and quickly changed. "I'm gonna look around."

"Seto don't." Kiarra said. "He was kind enough to let us stay; we shouldn't just go wandering about the house."

"Something just doesn't add up here, Kiarra." Seto said. "Just get ready for bed; I'll be back by the time you're done."

"You'd better." Kiarra said, going back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: If can make a Rocky Horror Picture Show callback in this story, you deserve some cookies!<p>

Disclaimer: Cookies will not be provided by Author.


	4. It Begins

Once Seto was sure no one was in the study, he started looking through the things on the desk, trying to find something that might be a clue to why he had a bad feeling about this place. He cursed when he knocked over a stack of papers. When he went to put them back, the papers hit the bust that was on the desk, and moved the head forward. His eyes moved when he saw a stack of books move over. "Well what do you know a secret passageway." Seto said. He walked into the passageway, and the shelf shut behind him. He sighed, and then continued to walk through the passageway.

* * *

><p>Kiarra sighed when she saw Seto wasn't in the room. "I should have known." She said. She sighed, and left the room to look for him. She went down to the foyer, and into the study. She saw someone sitting on the couch. "Seto, come to bed." She said, coming around it. She gasped, seeing it was Sebastian, not Seto. "Oh Seastian, have you seen Seto? I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and when I came out Seto wasn't there."<p>

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." He said, appearing troubled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Tonight, at the party, I was to announce that I am selling this house." He said, before standing.

"But why? You said this house has been in your family for generations." Kiarra said.

"It has…but…as of late I cannot bear the dark past that shadows this place." He said.

"Dark past?" Kiarra asked. "What happened here?"

"Karina Gracely happened."

* * *

><p>Seto pushed on the wall in front of him, and it moved with ease. He looked and the wall had been the back of a painting. He shut it, entering the dark hallway. He took a lit candelabrum, and walked around the corner, unaware of the paintings changing behind him. He spotted a door, and moved towards it, slowing when it appeared the door was breathing. "You're seeing things Seto…" He said, grabbing the door handle, only to go into another hallway.<p>

"…Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine." A woman's voice said from the room down the hall.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Seto said, walking towards the voice.

"Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond, let there be music from regions beyond." The woman continued.

Seto neared the room, not seeing anything but a round table and a large crystal ball that was glowing green.

"Wizards and witches wherever you dwell. Give us a hint by ringing a bell." The woman said, and a silence followed.

"Excuse me miss, but-" Seto stopped as he entered the room, seeing no one was there. His eyes widened as a woman's face appeared in the crystal ball. "How..."

He lifted up the table cloth, and saw nothing there, and then he looked around the room for something that could be projecting the image, but there was nothing.

"I am Madame Espana*. Whom do you seek?" She asked.

"I'm seeking a way back." Seto said, still convinced there was a logical explanation to the woman in the crystal ball. He sat in the chair before the table.

"Then you must look within." Espana said.

"That makes no sense." Seto said. He jumped when the chair moved in further, trapping him. He tried to move it back, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, what's going on here?!"

"_SILENCE!_" Leota shouted. "A curse lies upon this house, a devils curse. It seeks to destroy you."

"What? That's a load of nonsense." Seto said.

Espana sighed, and closed her eyes. "Dark spirits from the grave come forth. Lift us from the black. And show us the way back." She said.

"Common, this isn't funny anymore."

"Lift us to the light, and lead us through this stormy night." Espana said, as the furniture began to rise. "Evil and darkness have fallen this night. But now, to survive, you must gain new sight. Follow the light, it will lead you home. Break the curse, there is no way out of this mansion unless you break the spell."

"Let me out of here!" Seto shouted. Just then, everything crashed to the floor. He stood, just to see floating instruments coming at him. He ran, he didn't care if it was just some trick, he just ran.

He ran through the hallway, and quickly turned into another, running to a door. Once through, he slammed it shut behind him. He heard a few thuds. He panted. "I have to get Kiarra and we're getting out of here, even if the car won't start." He said, and went up into the attic. He wove around, looking for another way out, too afraid to go back into the hallway. He spotted a wedding dress, covered with a black see-through tarp. As he spotted an elevator, he noticed a painting in his peripheral vision. He headed towards it, and gasped. The woman in the painting looked exactly like Kiarra. "Impossible…" He said, but as he began to think back to his experiences in Egypt, the floor creaked behind him. He shot around, and saw a man who resembled Joey but with Black hair and blue eyes.

"What are you doing up here? You're not supposed to be up here!" He said.

"Believe me, I'm trying." Seto said. He motioned to the painting. "Who is that?"

"That's none of your concern, that's who." He said.

"Her name was Karina." Mai said, appearing from nowhere. "Karina Gracely."

"It's not his concern, Mai." The man said.

"It is, Joseph. He's involved!" Mai shouted, and she turned as she heard a creak. She pulled Seto and hid him behind some things. "Stay there." She whispered, before winding around it.

"That man has disappeared. Have you seen him?" Aden's voice asked.

"No sir, we haven't." Mai said.

"If you find him, bring him to me." Aden said.

"Of course, sir." Joey said.

"The final arrangements have been made." Aden said. "I can't have him interfering with the Master's plan."

A moment passed. "You can come out now." Joey said. "He's gone."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Seto asked.


	5. To find a Key

"She died here…in this place…" Sebastian said, staring out into the storm from the greenhouse window. "She was young, beautiful, and in love to the first Sebastian Montgomery, whom I was named after. And he loved her, more than anything. He risked losing this house and his fortune for her."

"How did she die?" Kiarra asked.

"She poisoned a glass of wine, and drank it." Sebastian said sadly. "He couldn't bear to live without her, so, he hung himself from the chandelier in his study. When news of his death reached his brother, and he inherited the house and the fortune. Some say that Sebastian's soul wanders these halls, waiting for her return. If you listen closely, you can hear his broken heart beating."

* * *

><p>Seto clutched the table cloth on Espana's table. "So let me get this straight, this guy is really the original Sebastian Montgomery, he's dead, and he wants to marry my wife?"<p>

"Pretty much." Joseph said.

"Oh, Madame Espana, is it really Karina? Has she come to us at last?" Mai asked.

"It is true, Karina wanders these halls. But do not be deceived." Espana warned. "Things are not as they appear. The truth must be known for this curse to be lifted, and for the truth to be known you must find the key."

"Where is it?" Seto demanded.

"It lied in the tomb under the great dead oak. Enter there and find the crypt that bears no name. Or else your fate shall be the same."

"Alright then, but how do we get to the tomb?" Seto asked.

"Well…we could always use my way." Joseph said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Seto yelled as the carriage driven by Joseph led by a skeletal horse burst out of the mansion and into the backyard cemetery. After he recovered from the landing, he noticed the rain had stopped, and that the cemetery was full of ghosts. "Are they all stuck here to?"<p>

"Yes, all because of the curse." Mai said from the driver's seat.

"Once the curse is broken, they can all move onto the light." Joseph said, lashing the reins.

Seto watched the ghosts, and sighed when the carriage stopped. "Thanks." He said.

"We'll wait here. Be careful." Mai said, worry on her face.

Seto nodded, and wandered into the cemetery, looking for a tomb. He wandered for minutes until he was convinced he was lost. He heard a quartet of men singing, and headed towards them, but spotted a tomb that was next to a dead oak before he reached them. He opened the door, pushing it all the way open. He then took a torch, and made his way down into the crypt. "That gypsy better be right." He said.

* * *

><p>Sebastian led Kiarra through the attic, sure that the painting of Karina was gone, and showed Kiarra the wedding dress. "She was to wear this for their wedding…but alas."<p>

"It's beautiful." Kiarra said.

"It would have been even more beautiful, had she had the chance to wear it." Sebastian said.

"It must be painful; to loose someone you love…" Kiarra murmured.

"If you truly love someone, they never truly leave you. They remain in your heart forever." Sebastian said, smiling at her. He then led her out of the attic, still smiling.

* * *

><p>As Seto got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around and spotted a black crypt that wasn't marked. He walked over to it, and shoved it open, coughing at the smell that was released. He covered his nose and mouth with his free hand. He spotted the key, which was hanging from a chain around the corpse's neck. "Great." He muttered. He took a deep breath, and put his hand behind the corpse's neck, trying to undue the clasp. When he finally got it, he sighed. "Now to save Kiarra." He said, heading out. He stopped when he heard movement, and looked back. The corpse had sat up. When he was about to laugh at it, it turned and looked at him. "Oh you <em>hav<em>_e_ to be kidding me." He said, and saw the other coffins starting to move, and the corpses inside them exiting them. He ran for the stairs, the corpse's right behind him. Once out, he tried to shut the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Common!" He said, pushing with all his might.

Finally, just as the corpses reached the top of the stairs, he shut and locked the door. He put the key in his pocket, and headed back to the carriage.


	6. Of letters and Love

Seto put the key on the table. "Now what?" He asked, glaring at Espana.

"Now you must find the trunk." Espana said.

"You can't be serious. You said all I had to do was get the key." Seto said, angry.

"I don't make the rules; I just work here, alright?" Espana said.

"Okay, that's it." Seto said, putting the key in his pocket. He picked up the crystal ball, and ignored Espana's cries of protest as he carried it to the attic. He spotted a trunk. "That it?"

"That's it." Espana said.

Seto put her in a chair and got the key, putting it into the trunk's lock. He turned it and opened it. "Well?"

"Find the thing that must be read, or else your heart will be filled with dread." Espana said.

Seto sorted through the trunk, until he came upon a letter. He took it out and opened it.

_My Dearest,_

_ I have thought long and hard about your proposal. I know what you are risking by marrying me, and I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what happens._

_ You have waited long enough for my answer. I know you await it eagerly, so I will give it to you at last. Yes, my dearest love, I will marry you. I will love you for all of time. Tonight, we shall announce to everyone that we shall be married. Tonight, nothing can separate us._

_Forever Yours,_

_Karina Gracely_

"So she didn't kill herself." Mai said, sounding relieved. "I knew it."

"She did want to marry him." Joseph said.

"Well, someone must have killed her and faked a letter." Seto said.

"Yes, well done Mr. Kaiba." Aden said. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Your more of an annoyance then I thought you'd be."

"You? You killed her?" Seto asked.

Aden glared at Mai and Joseph. "I'll deal with you both later." He said.

They both quickly disappeared. Seto stood. "Why did you kill her?"

"Because when his parents died, he was left in my care. I raised him, I sacrificed everything for him. I couldn't let him throw away everything I worked to preserve for that woman." Aden said.

"I will tell him." Seto said.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen. He will be reunited with her, and then we can all move on." Aden said.

"But that's not Karina." Seto said.

"I beg to differ." Aden said. "My master's pain must end, and it will end tonight."

Seto glared. "Where is she?"

"Getting ready for her wedding, of course." Aden said.

"But they can't get married, he's dead and she isn't." Seto said.

"That can be changed, quite easily, I assure you." Aden said.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Seto said, throwing a punch. It went right through him. He turned around. "I'm going to get my wife, and we're both leaving this mansion."

"If you wanted to leave, why didn't you say so before?" Aden asked, grabbing Seto's collar. He floated up, and threw Seto out the window.

Seto grimaced as he landed on top of the greenhouse. His body slipped down and onto the ground. He lied there for a moment before slowly getting up, only to see and the shutters shutting by themselves. "No…" He said, leaning against the car.

hr Sebastian led Kiarra into the ballroom. "This place has waited so long for the darkness around it to be lifted. Tonight I think it shall." He looked at her. "Mrs. Kaiba…do you believe that love is about second chances and forgiveness?

Kiarra smiled. "Yes." She said. _I've given Seto thousands of second chances._ She thought.

"Do you not remember?" Sebastian asked, his eyes turning sad. "Don't you recognize me?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Mr. Deven's, I think you're confused…" She said, moving away.

He stopped her. "I thought….I thought you being here would certainly make you remember…"

"Remember what?" She asked, wishing she knew where Seto was.

"Remember the ball, where you were to give me your answer." He said, holding her shoulders.

Kiarra gasped, seeing ghosts starting to dance to music that came from nowhere. "Let go of me!" She said, forcing herself away from him. She ran out of the ballroom, hearing Sebastian call after her. She ran to the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"She doesn't remember Aden…" Sebastian said, leaning against the wall.<p>

"She will, sir, soon she will." Aden said. "You should get ready."

"And you're sure it's her, Aden?" Sebastian asked, looking at him.

"Positive, the gypsy woman confirms it." Aden said


	7. The truth is Known

Seto swung with all his might at the window with the object he broke off from the house. The glass smashed, but didn't shatter in, as he went to take another swing, the glass repaired itself. He swung, and the process repeated itself. After a few swings, he dropped the object, and crashed on the ground. He leaned against the car. He held back tears. "If I hadn't missed dinner, none of this would have ever happened." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Kiarra tried to open the balcony doors, but they wouldn't budge.<p>

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Kaiba?" Aden asked, entering.

"Yes, Mr. Montgomery-"

"Oh yes, I know my dear. He's waiting for you." Aden said. "He's been waiting for you for 200 years."

"You can't be serious." Kiarra said. "I'm not Karina."

Aden went to the bed, and picked up the wedding dress. "You really should get ready." He said, motioning to the mirror.

Kiarra looked to the mirror, to see Seto trapped in a trunk*, trying to free himself. She gasped. "Let him go." She said.

"Oh, he will be let go, as soon as you are married." Aden said, handing Kiarra the dress. "And only after you are married."

Kiarra clutched the dress, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Seto tried to compose himself, tried to think of how he could get inside the mansion.<p>

"What are you doing?" Espana asked as the Crystal Ball she resided in rolled up to him.

"Go away…" Seto said.

"Oh, so you're just giving up?"

"I tried alright? I tried and nothing works." Seto said.

"You try. You fail. You try. You fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying." Espana said.

"Alright then, if you're so smart, what is your suggestion?" Seto asked, a little angry.

"Try again." Espana said.

####################

Seto slammed on the gas in the car-which he managed to start- flouring it in reverse, before quickly shifting it into drive. "Here goes nothing." He said, and stomped on the gas, heading for an incline in the dirt. Once he drove over it, the car was sent flying into the green house, crashing into it, and landing near Duke's desk. Seto exited the car, leaving Espana alone in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Kiarra, dressed in Karina's wedding dress, walks slowly up the stairs at the front of the ballroom, where Duke and Aden, dressed at a priest to perform the ceremony, waited. Sebastian put his hand out for her. "Karina."<p>

She took his hand. "Sebastian." She said sweetly.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

* * *

><p>Seto, who was just in the foyer, dodges a lance thrown from one of the suits of armour that had suddenly come to life. "I don't have time for this!" He muttered, and grabbed the lance, running towards the suits of armour.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wilt thou, Sebastian Montgomery, have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holiest state of matrimony?" Aden asks.<p>

Sebastian looks at Kiarra and smiles. "I will."

"And do you, Karina Gracely, take this man to be your lawful husband, to love and cherish in death as you did in life?"

"I do." Kiarra says, a few tears going down her cheeks.

"From this day forward, you shall be joined together as one for all eternity until the very end of time." Aden says as he pours the poison into the wine. He then speaks Latin, as he holds up the glass. "What God has joined together let no man cast asunder."

Kiarra takes the wine glass.

"I anyone has any objections." Aden says.

Kiarra drinks the wine as he says this and the doors open.

"Yea." Seto said, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you marry my wife."

Kiarra drops the wine glass and runs over to Seto. She hugs him. "But-" She stops. "You know what, I don't care, I'm just glad you're here."

"Kiarra, I don't care if we have to walk all the way to that hotel, but we're leaving." Seto said.

"Let's go." Kiarra said.

"I have lost you once, Karina; I will not lose you again." Sebastian said, approaching them. He drew his sword, pointing it at Seto. "Now get away from her."

"Well there are two problems with that. One, she isn't Karina, and two," Seto pulled out the letter from his pocket. "this was Karina's real letter, the one Aden hid from you."

Sebastian took the letter and read it, slowly turning towards Aden. "What is the meaning of this Aden?"

"He's clearly insane." Aden said.

"But this is written in her hand." Sebastian said. "Well? Explain yourself."

"I couldn't let you throw away everything for that woman." Aden said.

"So you killed her?" Sebastian asked

"To protect you from making a mistake."

"Loving her was a mistake?" Sebastian asked, angry.

"Yes! I've sacrificed everything to protect you, but what would you know of that?" Aden asked. He scoffed. "You _loved_ her. Well Damn you, damn you all to hell!"

Suddenly, the room darkened, and Aden's eyes glowed. The fireplace seemed to come alive, and from within it, a dragon made of hell's fire appeared and flew around the room towards Aden, grabbing him. As Aden flew passed them, Seto moved Kiarra closer to him, watching the dragon take Aden into the fireplace and down below into hell. Once the fire subsided, he turned to look at her. Her eyes were heavy, and she wobbled, falling in his arms. "Kiarra!" He said, leaning on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"The poison!" Mai gasped.

"She drank it just before you entered." Joseph said.

"No…" Seto said, bringing her close to him. "Kiarra, don't leave me. Please, I love you." He said.

"Seto…" She said weakly. Her eyes fluttered before they shut and her body went limp.

"No!" Seto said, tears coming to his eyes. "Kiarra, please!"

From the doors, entered a round blue ghost ball, and a light dance tune played. Seto looked up, and stared at it, watching it approach Kiarra. "Get away!" He said.

Mai put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait…." She said. "Let it enter her body."

Seto watched as the ghost ball entered Kiarra's body. After a moment, her body began to rise and float above them. Her eyes opened, and she smiled down at them.

"Karina?" Duke asked.

"Yes, it is I Sebastian." A soft voice said. "The truth had to be known for my soul to be freed."

Sebastian held her when she floated over to him. "Karina I'm so sorry…I should have known"

"All is forgiven, my love." She said. "And now, we shall enter heaven together."

Sebastian smiled, and kissed her.

Seto watched for a moment. "Um, I hate to be rude, but that _is _my wife." He said.

Karina turned to Seto, and after leaving her body, Kiarra fainted into Seto's arms. Seto panicked, but was relieved when she slowly opened her eyes. "I thought-"

Kiarra kissed him, stopping him from saying anything else.

Sebastian took the hand of Kisanna's spirit. "Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Seto said. "All that matters is that you're together again."

Sebastian handed Seto the deed. "Do whatever you wish with this house. It is yours. Thank you."

Before Seto could say anything, Sebastian and Karina stepped into a light that came from the roof and floated up, disappearing up into the light.

hr"After she had changed back into her clothes, Kiarra and Seto found the car where it had been before Seto had driven it into the green house. There wasn't a scratch on it, but it didn't start. Not long later, the tow truck came, and took them to the hotel.

"Seto never again missed a date with Kiarra, and would always take off from work for her birthdays and their anniversaries. He never stayed longer then he had to at work, and they lived happily, Kiarra giving birth to a baby girl.

As for all the spirits trapped by the curse, they were all released and they all went to heaven. Seto and Kiarra turned the mansion into a museum, only after all the bodies in the cemetery were moved to a better resting place. They held masques there on All Hallows Eve, Kiarra wearing Karina's gown each year.

And they lived happily, forever after." Espana said, as she faded into the darkness.


End file.
